When Bat Met Beast
by BW Lewis
Summary: (Co-Authored with kronk95) Barbra Gordon and her family move to Jump City after her dad gets transferred. Beast Boy takes on new responsibilities. With a new threat looming over their heads will the two find love?
1. It All Begins

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, BATGIRL OR ANY PTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMEAKES.)

Chapter One- It all Begins

Beast Boy woke up at an early and evil six in the morning, but that was his opinion; some had to get up earlier everyday for school. Beast Boy jumps out of bed and picks up his Doom Patrol communicator that has a message telling him to get to the Titan's computer so they can talk.

"Great. Now I have to talk with Steve at six am." Beast Boy mutters as he drags himself out of bed and staggers out his room and collides with Raven.

The two Titans pick themselves up and go in their own direct, which happens to be the common room.

Not that anybody knows it but Beast Boy and Raven are no longer friends; after the events in Tokyo, Beast Boy confronted Raven and demanded to know why she was physically abusing him in front of all of Tokyo and the world. Raven then just proceeded to cut straight into him calling him a freak and a mindless animal, but Beast Boy never retaliated; no he just told the purple haired demoness that their 'friendship' was over and that she should mind her own concerns.

The two Titans enter the common room and go their own directions while Raven went to the kitchen to make herself some tea, Beast Boy who was much more awake went straight to the Titans computer to call his parents.

"Beast Boy here." Beast Boy spoke into his com-link as he waited for his adopted father to pop up on the monitor.

Mento's face and surprisingly Elastic-Woman's face also popped up on the screen. "Mento here." Mento announces in her usual gruff tone.

"You wanted to talk, Mento?" Beast Boy questions as he locks his eyes with his adopted father's, but decided he couldn't take looking into his judgmental eyes for that long so he looked away, and locked eyes with his mother.

"Yes Garfield, we need you to do us a favor." Elastic-Woman responds in her usual loving mother voice.

"Sure Rita." Beast Boy responds as he feels giddy at doing something for his parents, but it was short lived when Raven scoffs at him but luckily neither Mento nor Elastic-Woman heard the demoness.

"Well sweaty we need you to watch your sister for us." Elastic-Woman informs as Beast Boy just looks on in surprise and Raven spits out her tea.

"Um...sure Mento, Elastic-Woman but may I ask why you need me to watch Elina?" Beast Boy inquires as he remembers the last time he saw his adopted sister and she used her powers to launch him across the room when she first saw him and thought he was a monster.

"Garfield if this is about that incident when she first saw you; she feels bad about it and Elina now knows that you are there to protect her." Elastic-Woman responds as she gives her adopted son a look. "But to answer your question; apparently General Zhal and General Immortus have teamed up and have gotten their hands on a super soldier serum from some mysterious backer."

"General Zhal!? Do you guys need help? We can drop Elina off at Wayne Manor and Alfred could watch her, Alfred love kids." Beast Boy suggestions as he is worried about his family going up against some crazy Nazi Captain turned General.

"Alfred is sick dear. We will drop her off at five am sharp, Garfield be prepared." Elastic-Woman orders in her mother tone that is more commanding than Mento's leader tone to Beast Boy's ears.

Beast Boy looked he was about to argue so Mento stepped in. "We will see you at five am on the roof." Mento orders as he ends the video call.

Beast Boy steps back and runs his fingers through his hair as he walks to the door. "I didn't know Alfred could get sick." Beast Boy mutters before Raven stops him.

"Where are you going?!" Raven demands.

"Not that it is your concern but I need to clean my room and Terra's old room for my sister." Beast Boy replies as he walks out on the demoness.

/

It was early in the afternoon when Jim Gordon got a call from the Mayor's office telling him that the Mayor needed to see him immediately. Gordon received the call while he was in the middle of a case, but he left anyways much to his annoyance with leaving two of his most competent detectives in charge of his crime scene; though it wasn't needed, Batman would most likely have the case closed days before they would. With all of that Gordon hopped into his car and made his way to the Mayor's office; which luckily only took fifteen minutes to reach his destination.With everything on his mind Gordon just marched right into the Mayor's office simply ignoring the receptionist as she called his name and asked him to please wait until the Mayor called or him to enter. Gordon walked all the way down the hall to the last door on the right.

"Jim, please come in and sit down." The Gotham Mayor announces as the Police Commissioner of Gotham City enters his office.

"Thank you sir." Commissioner Gordon responds as he takes the seat on the opposite side of the Mayor. "What can I do for you sir?" Gordon asks the mayor.

"Jim. I have some news for you." The Mayor starts as he pauses. "I don't want you to take it personally."

'That's just great, more bad news.' Jim thought as he thinks the worst.

"Jim you are being transferred." The Mayor states in a professional tone.

'What! I cannot believe this Politian; after everything I've done they have the balls to transfer me!' Jim thought as he clenched his fists below the desk so the Mayor couldn't see it.

"Jim I need you to calm down and I need you to know that this is not easy for me either." The Mayor comments as he sees the anger in Commissioner Gordon's eyes.

'Such bullshit!' Jim yells in his head. "Why am I being transferred?" Gordon asks the Mayor.

"Jim there is a political matter going on with the City Council, and we think that it's time to get some younger blood into the Police Chief seat." The Mayor answers his current Police Chief.

'Translation, you are covering your own ass.' Jim thought as he gets angry at the hellhole that is Gotham City. "May I at least know where I'm being transferred to?" Gordon inquires in curiosity and hope for someplace brighter than Gotham.

The Mayor leans forward and gives the Commissioner a smile. "Jump City, California."

"You mean where those Teen Titans are located?" Gordon inquires as he starts to feel even lower than he already did. 'I'm being demoted from Batman to a bunch of teenagers. How will my family handle this?' Gordon thinks as he stands up and shakes the Mayor's hand. "Thank you sir. I will inform my family tonight."

"Sorry Gordon, but hey at least you will get an easier job." The Mayor states as if it is easy dealing with teenagers.

"They're teenagers sir; nothing about them is easy." Gordon responds as he walks out the office.

/

"Titans GO!" Yells Robin as he throws a bat-a-rang at Mumbo Jumbo who is currently holding Raven hostage with one of his magic tricks.

"You can never stop the great Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo boasts as he uses his magic to imprison Raven inside of his top hat. Mumbo's boasting was short lived when he got rammed by a green ram and was sent flying like a rag doll into a bank receptionist's counter.

Mumbo picks himself up and in a daze sees Beast Boy charging at him so at the last second he rolled out of the way. "You will pay for that you green freak of nature!" Mumbo spat as he casts a spell. "Mumbo Jumbo!" Which levitates the green changeling who was shocked at the sudden loss of gravity, and couldn't fight back when he was send flying into a wall with a flick of a wrist? Mumbo noticed out of the corner of his that the Titans were coming his way so he used his spell on Beast Boy to block all of the Titans attacks before he uses the green Titans as a weapon and knocks all of the Titans unconscious. "Now I will defeat you pesty Titans once and for all." Mumbo declares as he readies his new spell after he dropped the broken Beast Boy by his feet.

Mumbo was about to conjure his spell when the civilians watching watched on in shock as the broken Titan turned into a eight ton Sarcosuchus and clenched it's jaws on the magicians knee and bites down hard; effectively snapping the bones, muscles and ligaments. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Mumbo falls to his knees as he no longer has the strength to stand on his own as Beast Boy looms over him with a look that is absent of kindness or mercy which scares Mumbo and the civilians who are watching the scene unfold.

"Please...show mercy!" Mumbo pleads as he starts to cry from the agonizing pain.

Beast Boy bends over the cowardly villain and rips off his gloves to reveal his claws before he presses them to Mumbo's face. "If you want mercy then I'd suggest you leave Jump." Beast Boy orders as he allows a creepy smile to form as he shows his fangs. 'I must do this to make sure my sister is safe during her stay here.' Beast Boy thought as he realizes that he needs to keep his baby sister safe.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I swear I will leave Jump City, but please don't hurt me!" Mumbo begs as he starts to limp away from the crime scene just as the police start arriving. "Please don't hurt me." Mumbo repeats to beg as the police place him in handcuffs and wait for an ambulance to pick him up. "I'll leave Jump City."

"What happened here!?" The temporary Police Commissioner demands from Beast Boy as his men arrest Mumbo Jumbo.

"He tried to kill my teammates and I stopped him." Beast Boy responds as he keeps the façade going incase Mumbo or any other villain is watching. 'It's all for Elina.' Beast Boy reassures himself.

/

"Honey I'm home." Jim greets his wife as he enters their home and is met with the smiling face of his wife and daughter Barbra or Babs as most called her. "Hello Babs." Jim greets his daughter.

"Hi dad." Barbra greets before she returns to her homework.

"Hello sweetie, how was work tonight?" Mrs. Gordon greets as she kisses her husband's cheek.

"I got some new honey; you won't like it, hell I don't like it." Jim states as he feels his wife tense up. "I've been transferred to Jump City, California. You and Babs will leave tonight, and I'll join you in a week or so with the rest of out stuff." Jim adds.

"What!?" Barbra Kean shouts in shock.

"Barbra." Jim calmly states as he tries to calm his wife down.

"How could they do this to you? You've loyally served the city for years." Barbra Kean questions as she starts to calm down.

"I know how you feel Barb, but look at the bright side it might be for the best." Jim assures as he pulls his wife into a hug.

"What bright side? They are asking you to just pack up all of our stuff and move to some place that we have never been before?" Barbra Kean inquires in curiosity.

"There won't be a bunch of psychos running around the city trying to kill everybody, are there?" Jim questions his wife.

"True and it will be nice to have all of that sun shine and the void of pollution." Barbra Kean adds.

"Plus we can send Babs to so nice private academy without having to worry about something happening to her." Jim adds which seems to increase their wanting to move to Jump City, and their calmness increasing in themselves.

"I still don't like this. After everything that you sacrificed for Gotham; you've been injured, tortured in the line of duty, you having to deal with that Batman character, and the whackos and monsters in this damn city." Barbra Kean comments as she smiles at the thought of a quite city with no super criminals.

"I know and I don't like this either, but it will be a better place and Babs will be safer out West." Jim responds as he kisses his wife's forehead. 'It's probably best not to inform Barb about the Titans and the super criminals in Jump.' Jim thought to himself.

**This is the first chapter of mine and kronk95's few fic When Bat Met Beast; hope that you like it.**


	2. New Arrival in Jump City

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, BATGIRL OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Two- New Arrival to Jump City

Beast Boy woke up at four in the morning feeling anxious; feeling quite nervous about seeing his little sister who he hasn't seen in two years.

"How am I going to introduce Elina to the team?" Beast Boy asks himself as he sits up in his bed.

Beast Boy sits there as he watches and listens to the clock as time seemed to just stop, but Beast Boy got fed up on waiting and decides to check on the conditions of Terra's old room which will now be used as Elina's room while she is staying in Titan's Tower. Even thought he spent all of the day and night before making sure that Elina's room would be ready for her when she arrived today, but it really wasn't necessary, just brotherly instincts kicking in for the green Titan.

'I spent so much time cleaning Elina's room and my own that it would make the military proud.' Beast Boy thought as he stops in his tracks in the halls. 'I should get Elina a present. It's help make a second good impression.'

Beast Boy ran as fast as he could to his room to grab some civilian clothing and stuff that into a backpack just right before he dived out his window with the straps of his backpack in his talons as he turns into a eagle and flies to the city with his powerful wings to carry him across the bay in the morning light.Beast Boy reaches the docks in a matter of minutes with his wings flapping him on, but that just brought him to the docks he still needed to reach the mall and find a jewelry store. When Beast Boy did reach the mall he flew into an ally and quickly changed into his civilian clothes which consist of his normal gloves, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black hoodie that covered his face from the outside world.

Beast Boy made his way through the mall and search and search for the perfect piece of jewelry for his little sister, and he found it in a little store called 'Donna's'; Beast Boy found the most perfect necklace for his sister, sure it would cost him quite the pretty penny, but he knew that she was worth the cost. Not wasting time Beast Boy bought the necklace and ran out the store to the same ally where he ditched his civilian clothes and put away the necklace before he flew off to Titan's Tower hoping that he will make it back in time. Beast Boy crashes through his still open window and changes back into his base form as he rolls into his landing as he holds his backpack to his chest to protect the necklace that he bought for his sister.

Beast Boy stumbles as he stands up to hear the sound of a jet approaching from a distance.

"Shit they're almost here." Beast Boy curses ah he runs out of his room and sprints with everything that his body will allow to carry him up the flights of stairs and reach the roof before his family does. "Ha I made it." Beast Boy boasts before the Doom Patrol jet lost its cloaking and he heard the giggle of a little girl to his right.

Turning around Beast Boy was met by his mother as she hugs him with all of her might.

"Garfield it is so good to see you again." Elastic-Woman greets her adopted son as Elina stands by her father and peers unknowing at the green teenager hugging her mother.

"You too Rita." Beast Boy greets in return before he turn to his adopted father and sister. "Mento. And you must be Elina? Do you remember me?" Beast Boy asks, but Elina nods no. Beast Boy was heartbroken by that, but he did not let it show as he gave Elina one of his famous toothy grins to his sister. "I'm your big brother, and I'm gonna be taking care of you while mom and dad are away." Beast Boy tells his sister before she scoots behind Elastic-Woman to hide. "Don't be shy. I got you a present." Beast Boy announces as he reveals the necklace which brings the small girl to him as her eyes keep with the swinging of the necklace.

"Bye mom and dad." Elina states as she touches the necklace and she didn't even hear her parent...well her mom say goodbye. "It's pretty." Elina whispers in awe.

"Yeah just like my baby sister. I'll put it on you after we get you settled in, okay." Beast Boy comments as he picks up Elina's bags and they walk into the tower.

"Where are we going?" Elina ask her big brother as she follows him down the stairs of the tower until they reach the floor that his and her new room is on.

"I am going to show you your very own room. I do hope that you like it? I cleaned it and made what I hope it perfect for you." Beast Boy answers as he and Elina approach her new room. "Here it is." Beast Boy announces as he opens the door as Elina peers in and runs into the room and jumps onto the bed in joy.

"Thank you." Elina comments to her brother as she jumps on the bed a couple times before she collapses on her bed. "Brother, I'm hungry." Elina told her brother.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat." Beast Boy responds as sees Elina leave her necklace on her bed. "Aren't you going to take that with you?" Beast Boy asks.

"No. I don't want to lose it." Elina answers as she runs to grab her brother's hand. "It means too much."

/

To say Barbra Gordon was pissed would be an understatement; here she is moving all the way to the other side of the country, and on top of that she is having to leave all of her friends behind back in Gotham City while she moves to Jump City. But something's can't be changed and Barbra is learning that as her and her mother are about to board the American West Airlines flight 726 that boards from Gotham City flies none stop to Jump City in California.

'This cannot be happening.' Barbra mentally pleads as she and her mother finally begin to board the plane.

"Cheer up Babs. You get a new start in this city, and a better opportunity at a safer life." Barbra Kean comments to her daughter as she notices a frown on her daughter's pretty face.

"But my life is in Gotham. My school, friends, and my future." Barbra complains in a very typical sixteen year's olds fashion, but slightly unheard from her mouth.

"You can have a better future in Jump City; who knows you might find a handsome young man who you even might marry." Barbra Kean giggles in thought of her daughter getting married.

Barbra groans at her mothers antics and throw on the headset that the airlines give you to watch the TV and drown out her mother and her teasing of her when the new came on.

"Shocking new from Jump City, California as the Teen Titan member and one off the five founders brutally attacked one of their villains who were known as Mumbo Jumbo. Eye witness claim that the magician villain was about to kill the Titans when the young man who is usually known as a goof ball and jokester turned into a into a monster and crushed the man's knee under its powerful jaws." Lois Lane announces as the TV shows some cell phone footage of Beast Boy stopping the villain single handily.

"Yeah it was bad man. The little green dude just snapped and...we all heard the sounds of the top hat dude's bones shattering as the thing's jaws snapped shut on the guy's knee.' Witness One exclaims before he gives his girlfriend a kiss on camera.

"It was awesome dude. Beast Boy has always been my favorite superhero and now he is finally getting the respect that he deserves bro. Vote BB for President!" Witness Two comments after he stopped skateboarding.

"It was horrible. My little girl loved Beast Boy and now she is afraid of him. At night Beast Boy was the only thing that stopped her from having nightmares, and now he's the subject of them." Witness Three adds as she sighs in disappointment as a tear falls from her eyes and holds her daughter close. "I wish she hadn't seen that."

It went on and one as eye witnesses gave their own review on the events of that day until the Intermedium Police Chief came into view and told the camera's that even though under normal circumstances Beast Boy would get off on the fact that he was acting in self defense, but being one of the city's heroes there would be an full investigation about that incident and if Beast Boy can be trusted to protect the city.

'Interesting. I'll have to investigate this further.' Barbra thought as she entered her detective mode.

/

Beast Boy and Elisa were sitting at the table eating their breakfast when Cyborg, Starfire and Robin walk in. The three Titans were shocked to see that there was a small child sitting at the table eating breakfast while the small child was talking to Beast Boy.

"Yo BB, who's the squirt?" Cyborg asks as he was the first to find his voice.

"Oh sorry Cyborg. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, I would like you three to meet my little sister Elina." Beast Boy comments to his teammates as they stand in shock, until Robin speaks up.

"Wait…you have a sister?" Robin questions in curiosity and confusion.

"Yeah, and she will be staying her with us in the Tower under my supervision while our parents go on a dangerous mission." Beast Boy answers as he watches his sister.

"WHAT!?" The Titans yell in more shock.

"What?" Beast Boy responds to his two male friend's outburst which made Elina scarred and she started to sniffle to fight off her tears.

Starfire rushes right up to Elina and softly hugs the girl. "It is so nice to meet you new friend. My name is Starfire. What's your name? Where were you born? What's your favorite color? And will you be my friend?"

Elina looks even more scarred from the strange person's touch, but a comforting hand and soft smile from her big brother fixed all of that.

"Go on, answer her." Beast Boy softly encourages his sister which surprises Cyborg and Robin but not Starfire she always knew that there was more to Beast Boy than a clown.

"My name is Elina. I was born in the Doom Patrol HQ. My favorite color is red like your hair. And yes I will be your friend." Elisa answers as she mustards up the courage to hug the orange skinned girl; which Starfire eagerly returns all while resisting the urges to use her super strength so she wouldn't hurt the little girl, and when they broke apart they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh you are the most of the precious little girl that I have ever met, and we shall do the girl talk of clothing and boys." Starfire cheerfully comments which earns Beast Boy's attention.

"No!"Beast Boy shouts in response which startles both Elina and Starfire. "No boys until you are eighteen, or maybe thirty." Beast Boy adds as he protective instincts start to kicks in more, but the sound of Elina's whimpering caused a whole new set of instincts to kick in and he attempts to cheer her up. "But you know what you are not too young for?" Beast Boy asks in a soothing voice that calms Elina down some, but she shakes her head no. "Ice cream and the park."

"Really?" Elina asks with big eyes that only a child, Beast Boy or Starfire could muster.

"Yeup, but only if you finish your breakfast first." Beast Boy answers as he tries not to laugh when he sees his sister digging into her food like a starving wolf. "Whoa slow down. We have the time for you to eat like a normal person."

"Beast Boy we need to talk." Robin states as he interrupts the changeling's brother moment.

Beast Boy looks and Robin sighs and then looks at Starfire. "Star could you watch Elina while I talk with Robin?" Beast Boy asks.

"Oh yes Beast Boy, I wouldbe delighted to watch your little korfka while you do the talking with Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire joyfully accepts as she flies towards the eat girl.

"And Cy could you, you know?" Beast Boy asks his best friend.

"Yeah, you got it Grass Stain." Cyborg responds as he walks over to Starfire and Elina.

"Thanks you're the best." Beast Boy comments as he follows Robin out of the common room.

"Don't you forget it." Beast Boy hears Cyborg say behind him before the door closes on him.

"Beast Boy how long have you known that your sister was coming?" Robin asks the green Titans as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Yesterday morning, but before you flip out I was busy making sure that Terra's and my own room was cleaned and set for the inhabitants of a little girl." Beast Boy answers as he knew that Robin would pull him aside and asks him questions.

"And just for how long will Elisa be here at Titan's Tower?" Robin questions as he allows himself to be pleased that Beast Boy took the initiative to prepare a room for Elisa. "And why did you make sure that your room was ready for Elisa?"

"Elisa will be here until Elastic Woman and Mento get back from their mission, and about my room I did it for two reasons. One so I wouldn't be a hypocrite when I tell her to clean her room, and two for just encase she gets a nightmare and wants to sleep in my room. She is only three years old." Beast Boy answers his leader's questions as he feels very proud of himself for being a good big brother.

"Okay then Beast Boy but you should've found time to tell us. We could've helped you with everything." Robin comments as he smiles at his teammate.

'Thank God Robin chilled out after Slade disappeared.' Beast boy thought as he smiles back at his leader.

"Thanks Rob, and if you guys are interested in coming with us to get ice cream you can, but we need to be in disguise so nobody knows that we have a child with us in the tower." Beast Boy states as he puts his arms around his friend's shoulder. "I've been thinking and we need new names."

"Robin smiles as he copies Beast Boy's actions. "I'm sure we would love to come, and I've been thinking the same. Nightwing is ready to be set free." Robin responds s they walk back into the common room to the shock of seeing Cyborg and Starfire tired out and Elisa sitting on Starfire's stomach.

"What the hell happened in here? We were only gone for less than ten minutes?" Beast Boy demands.

/

After the long twelve hour flight, Barbra's and her mother's bodies were cramping all over from sitting so long which Barbra isn't used to after being the Batman's sidekick, Batgirl.

'I'm so sore right now. As a superhero I'm not used to this sitting around.' Barbra thinks as she groans.

"I swear you kids these days can't sit without going nuts can you?" Barbra Kean asks her daughter as she playfully sticks her tongue out at her mother. "Well let's go find a place to stay for the night and then we can have a look around the city tomorrow morning." Barbra Kean suggests to her daughter.

"Please kill me now." Barbra groans as she follows her mother.

"Oh Barbra, don't be like that and hurry up." Barbra Kean comments as they close in on the exit.

"Fine." Barbra responds as she follows her mom's orders as they hail a cab and ask the driver to take them to the closest hotel.

"Sure thing ma'am there is a very good one that overlooks the bay and Titan's Tower." The Cab Driver announces.

"Titan's Tower?" Barbra Kean asks in confusion.

"The superhero team that protects the city." The Driver answers as he and Barbra deafen when the Gotham woman screams anger and passes out from the shock.

"Guess my dad didn't tell her about the superheroes." Barbra jokes as the Driver chuckles.


	3. Old Enemies & New Friends Part One

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, BATGIRL OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Three- Old Enemies, and New Friends

The following morning after the fiasco with that Beast Boy and Robin walked in on with Elina sitting on top of the passed out bodies of Cyborg and Starfire, Beast Boy decided that they had to postpone their ice cream trip and that Elina was grounded to her room for the remainder of the day. But like all children she went kicking and screaming, but Beast Boy got her to her room and made it known how disappointed he was in her behavior and her actions before he shuts the door and leaves. What Beast Boy didn't know was that after he had left his hearing range, Elina started to cry and cry for her actions and promised that she would be better and that's what brings Beast Boy to his little sister's room at an early seven in the morning. For Beast Boy seven is early, but for Elina who was raised with the Doom Patrol seven was late.

Beast Boy knows that he needs to discuss Elina's large consumption of sugar the day before so he arrives at her door and knocks. Beast Boy heard a weak sniffle, and already his heart was breaking and he went in and saw his little sister was sitting on her bed with her face hidden in her legs…that just broke his heart even more, but he know that this needs to be done.

'Suck this up Gar! You are need more as a parental figure and less as a lovable big brother right now.' Beast Boy thought as he walks over to Elina's bed and sits down beside her. "Elina, I need you to look at me, please." Beast Boy speaks in a soft and gentle, but still stern voice as he places his hand gently on her back and rubs it getting the reactions he wanted as Elina brought her head out of her knees and looks at her older brother. "Do you know why you are in trouble yesterday?"

"No." Elina honestly answers as she shakes her head no. Which is true, Elina might have known that she was in trouble, but she didn't know what she got in trouble for, but now she is about to find out.

"One you ate a lot of sugar, two you made a big mess in the common room and kitchen that I had to clean up with Robin, three you took advantage of Starfire and Cyborg by asking them for the sugar and other sweets. Do you understand?" Beast Boy asks his sister in his 'yeah I'm your brother but I'm still your friend voice.'

"Yes." Elina weakly whispers as she sniffles.

"Next time you want something what will you do?" Beast Boy questions as he gives his sister a pair of stern eyes.

"I'm going to ask you." Elina answers as she feels small under her brother's gaze.

Beast Boy's eyes lighten up which makes Elina feel better and smiles bright when she hers her brother speak again. "That's right, now come give me a hug." Elina crawls into her brother's lap as she attempts to put her tiny arms around her brother's body, but she couldn't reach so Beast Boy out his arms around hers and lifts her up so that her head is in the side of his neck as she tries to sniffle away her tears as her brother speaks. "You know that I don't like to punish you, right?" Beast Boy asks.

"Yes." Elina answers as her voice is muffled by her face being buried into Beast Boy's neck as her tears die down.

"Now you know that you are going to apologize to both Starfire and Cyborg?" Beast Boy questions as he sets Elina back down on the bed and stands up from the bed.

"Yes." Elina simply answers in joy of seeing the happy Tamaranean again.

"Good girl, now get dressed and after you apologize we can talk about going to the park for that ice cream." Beast Boy comments as he watches his sister rub the tears from her eyes.

"Sounds good." Elina agrees as she watches her brother walk out the door.

"I'll wait out here for you." Beast Boy states which makes Elina smile bright which makes Beast Boy smile.

/

When Beast Boy and Elina walk into the common room they were met by the smell of Starfire cooking a traditional Tamaranean meal.

"What is that Star?" Beast Boy asks as he holds his nose with his free hand.

"This is the traditional Tamaranean Pudding of Redemption, Friend Beast Boy." Starfire answers in a sad voice.

"What for Aunt Star?" Elina asks as she doesn't like seeing the nicest person that she met even if it was yesterday, being sad.

"I'm the sorry for the giving you of sugar without have asking your K'Norfka." Starfire responds as she allows a tear to exit her eye.

Elina elbows her brother as she points at the crying girl, and she mouths 'fix it.'

"You're forgiven Star, in fac-" Was all Beast Boy said before Starfire engulfed him in a massive hug as she makes her happiness known with her long and loud squealing. "Star...can't...breath." Beast Boy gasps.

"Sorry friend." Starfire apologies as she blushes in embarrassment.

"We're going to the park to play and have ice cream. Can you come?" Elina states as she announces to all the Titans who all nod yes, but Raven who teleports out of the room without answering.

Elina was hurt by this for she wanted to spend time with all of her brother's friends, but she perked up when Raven returned in civilian clothing and all of the holographic rings.

"We'll need these." Raven comments as she uses her powers to give the Titans their rings.

/

Barbra Gordon is in the car with her mother as she sits in front of her new private high school.

"I don't want to do this." Barbra comments to her mother as she puts her arms across her chest in a defiant manner.

"Oh dear. It will be just fine, now hurry up and get going or you will be late." Barbra Kean urges so Barbra unbuckles her seatbelt and hops out of the car.

"Bye." Barbra states as she adjusts her uniform and closes the car door.

Barbra watches her mother drive off before she heads into the school, but once she gets into the school everybody stops to look at her which she doesn't like so she walks. As she walks down the halls she starts to hear murmuring go around as she gets lustful looks from the boys and she can hear hurtful words from the girls; although she had heard worse from criminals, Barbra just knew that this wasn't a great start to her new life in Jump City.

Barbra continues to walk down the halls until she bumps into a blond girl who has the figure of a twig.

"Oh sorry." Barbra and Terra comment at the same time.

"Oh you must be the new girl that I heard so much about." Terra states before her eyes widen. "I shouldn't have said that."

"And what have you heard?" Barbra asks as she narrows her eyes.

"Sorry but nothing good. Just how you are, no offense 'Gotham trash.'" Terra replies as she waves her hands defensively. "I'm really sorry. Some people are just not so nice."

"That's alright..." Barbra responds as she leaves an opening for the blonds' name.

"Sorry, my names Terra Markov. Welcome to Murakami Private School" Terra greets.

"Markov? As in the royal fam-" Barbra states before Terra covers Barbra's mouth with her hand.

"Please don't mention that, nobody knows." Terra pleads as her eyes show her need.

Barbra removes Terra's hand and shakes it with her hand. "Sure. Names Barbra Gordon, my dad is the new Police Commissioner."

"Oh." Terra responds in an interested manner so not to be impolite.

Before Barbra could comments to the obvious fake excitement the five minute warning bell sounds off signaling that the students need to get to class. Not knowing where to go, Barbra decides to ask Terra.

"Do you know where these classes are?" Barbra asks as she holds up her schedule for Terra to see.

"Wow look at that. We have all the same classes." Terra responds in excitement of having all classes with someone who could be her friend in the future. "Come on I'll show you." Terra offers as she leads Barbra down the halls.

"Thank you Terra." Barbra comments as she follows the thin blond to their first class of the day.

Barbra takes a seat in her new class which was luckily right next to Terra so se at least got to sit next to a new friend in that class, but one thing set Barbra off one hundred percent; it's name Mr. Koban. Even though he tried to hide it, Barbra's keen detective skills saw it anyways and she couldn't help but think pedophile as the balding teacher was looking perversely at her.

"Can the new student please come on up and introduce herself." Mr. Koban announces before he takes his seat at his desk.

Barbra walks up to the front of the class and introduces herself.

"Hello. My name is Barbra Gordon, and I moves here from Gotham City where my dad was the Police Commissioner." Barbra announces as she notices her teacher's eyes widen in fear.

/

"Brother I thought you said we were going to go to the park?" Elina asks Beast Boy.

"We will after the schools get out so nobody will look at us funny about not being in school." Beast Boy explains as he pats his sister on her head. "Just wait two more hours until the clock hits three thirty."

Beast Boy watches and silently chuckles as his little sister grows antsier with every passing second until the others come in and said that they had everything ready and that it was time to go.

"Yeah!" Elina shouts in pure joy.

/

The Titans were driving in the T-Car in its stealth mode that makes it look like any other red sedan on the road. The Titans in their civilian disguises with Robin wearing just civilian clothes and black sun glasses, while the rest of use wear holorings to change our appearances so that it would seems that five teenagers were at the park with a little kid in their group.

When the disguised Titans finally arrived at the park Garfield had to reach out and pick up his little sister from running straight to the ice cream cart that's located by the fountain.

"Brother let's go. You said we can get ice cream." Elina starts yelling in excitement which draws the stares of parents and teenagers alike.

"Stop her Garfield." Richard orders the blond male.

Garfield sets his sister on the ground and sets her up so they are looking right at each other. "Yes I did say that, and yes we will but you need to calm down or you won't get any ice cream." Garfield informs Elina as he goes into full big brother mode.

All of a sudden a loud scream was heard by the pond and everyone turned and saw the form of a crocodile man that had a woman pinned underneath him.

Garfield hands Elina to Richard. "Keep Elina safe." Garfield then talks off his ring and turns into a mouse to get out of his clothes and get some distance from his friends before he turns back into his original form.

Beast Boy runs at the mutant man, and as he gets closer recognizes him at Killer Croc from when he had his fanboy obsession with Batman. However Beast Boy was able to snap himself out of his shock when he notices that Killer Croc was about to eat a woman, so Beast Boy ran at full speed before changing into a Spanish fighting bull and rams the Gotham villain with twelve hundred pounds of bull power sending the man-eater flying away from the stunned woman.

"Who dares?" Killer Croc curiously asks as he stands back up to see a green bull standing in front of him with its head down in a ramming position. "What the?"

Suddenly the green bull turns into a green teenager and then it suddenly kicks the Gotham villain; this was Beast Boy the one head read about on the news. He came to Jump City just to see if the green kid was really as dangerous as the news painted him to be.

"Give up Croc!" Beast Boy orders the crocodile/human mutant.

"No, but let's see if you can repeat what you did to that magician." Killer Croc snarls as he charges at the green Titan.

Beast Boy holds his ground and turns into a seven ton Phakyrhinosaurus and charges at Killer Croc who was not able to withstand the prehistoric creature and was thrown back twenty feet and tumbled to the ground before he gets back up and gets hit by a blue beam and gets knocked back down. Beast Boy turns to see Cyborg with his arm canon out. Beast Boy smiles his appreciation and watches as Cyborg walks closer and closer until he passed Beast Boy and walks towards Killer Croc. As Cyborg reaches Killer Croc, Beast Boy starts to feel danger and tries to warn Cyborg, but the villain clenches his jaws on Cyborg's arm uses his superior reptilian strength to throw Cyborg through the air and collides with Beast Boy sending both through two trees, knocking the wind out of me as Cyborg rolls further away from me.

'Damn!' Beast Boy curses as he notices Killer Croc stand back up and walks towards him.

"You are not as dangerous as I thought you were." Killer Croc states as he stands over Beast Boy with drool dripping from his mouth.

"Dude, are you going to eat me?" Beast Boy asks as he starts to feel scared, angry and strangely excited at the challenge in front of him.

"Yes." Killer Croc answers as he prepares to sink his teeth into beast Boy, but a blue beam and a booyeah sent him flying into a tree.

"Don't mess with my best friend." Cyborg threatens as he has his other arm in canon mode.

Beast Boy stands up and couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart as he charges at the villain with new found purpose and takes the form of the Spanish bull and charges with his powerful tail that collides with the head of the villain. But even that seemed to have some little effect on the Gotham based villain and the two Titans realized that they needed a different strategy if they wanted to win this two on one battle with one of Gotham's most wanted and dangerous criminals.

"Cy I got an idea." Beast Boy calls out to his best friend.

"What is it B?" Cyborg asks as ideas from Beast Boy are far and in between in combat.

"Throw me." Beast Boy answers as he smirks at his best friend.

'That is why I hate B's ideas.' Cyborg thinks as he reluncently nods his head yes.

Cyborg grabs his friend by the arms and with a mighty toss he launches his friend at the villain who stood his ground, even when Beast Boy turns into a massive bull elephant and plows right into the villain, sending them both into the small like.

"You actually broke my arm." Killer Croc bitterly laughs as he stands up and walks over to the still downed Beast Boy and picks the knocked out boy by his head with his good right arm. "You'll suffer for it."

"B NO!" Cyborg yells as he aims his canon at Killer Croc. "DROP HIM!" Cyborg orders.

"Oh I don't think so, in fact I think I'm gonna eat hi-AAAAAHHHH!" Killer Croc screams in agony and drops Beast Boy before he drops to his knees but turns his head to see Batgirl with a taser.

"You!" Killer Croc snarls. "What are you doing here, you little bitch!"

"Nothing much, just wanted a change in scenery. In fact I just got to town. Enough talk, let's rumble!" Batgirl taunts as she motions for the big ugly villain to attack. After a stressful day at a new school, Barbra or Batgirl really needed to hit something and Killer Croc would do nicely. "Come on Croc, that's all you got!?" Batgirl taunts gain as she dodges the brute's claws and a tail swipe.

While this is happening Cyborg stands motionless as he watches the scene unfold.

"Is that Batgirl?" Cyborg asks himself as he fails to notice Beast Boy standing up. 


	4. Old Enemies & New Friends Part Two

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, BATGIRL, OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTERS/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Four- Old Enemies, New Friends Part Two

"Dude what happened?" Beast Boy inquires as he stood shock to see Killer Croc and Batgirl fighting. "Dude, what the hell are you doing standing around? Let's get in there and help her!" Beast Boy orders as he turns into a saber tooth tiger and lunges at Killer Croc who cringes in pain at the unexpected attack.

"You! Maybe you are a threat." Killer Croc snarls as he feels another taser shot hit the back of his neck as the monster fights to remain conscious.

"That won't do." Beast Boy jokes as he turns into an electric eel and helps Batgirl render the hulking monster unconscious in the park fountain. "Thank you for the assist Batgirl." Beast Boy states as he smiles at the girl.

"You're welcome Beast Boy." Batgirl replies as she smiles in return.

"Whoa you know my name?" Beast Boy asks in shock and awe. "Hey we Titans are here at the park in our civilians and I was just wondering if you would like to join?" Beast Boy asks the Gotham heroine.

"Sure, but how will I know it's you?" Batgirl inquires.

"I got your scent. I'll just introduce myself, Garfield." Beast Boy explains to Batgirl.

"Sure just give me an hour to go home change and get back." Batgirl comments as she runs from the scene and disappears from sight.

Batgirl leaves while Beast Boy and Cyborg quckly change back into their disguises and walk back to the disguised Titans.

"Hey guys Batgirl helped us defeat Killer Croc so I invited her to chill with us." Garfield announces as Richard's face turns to pure shock as he mouth slightly opens. "And how are you doing Elina?"

"Wait what do you mean that Batgirl is coming here!?" Richard practically yells before Garfield covers his mouth with his lightning reflexes. 'What is Babs doing here? She isn't trying to win me back is she?'

"Batgirl is coming and she will be in her civivials clothes so you might want to stop freaking out." Beast Boy suggests as he removes his hand from his leader's hand.

'Who is Batgirl?' Elina thinks as she uses her powers to read her brother's mind.

'They call me Beast Boy. I'm the king of the rhumkba beat. When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom. Yes sir, I'm Beast Boy. I'm the craze of the native street. When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom. The senoritas they si-' Garfield stops singing in his head when he notices the precense of another and he looks down to see his siter starring at him. 'Elina get out of my head! I did not give you my permission to read my thoughts, and don't pay attenction to what I was just singing.'

'Sorry brother.' Elina appologizes as she starts to feel sad.

'I forgive you Elina, but you can't do such things. You need to ask permission first.' Garfield responds as he crunches down to be face to face with his sister.

/

Batgirl sneaks into her room and and quietly and quickly changes into her civilian clothes before she once again sneaks out of her room and makes her way to ther park that she met Beast Boy at.

'Beast Boy is pretty cute, and those ears are just so….mph.' Barbra thinks as she attempts to sneak out of her room, but gets caught by her mother who isn't happy.

"When did you get home young lady!?" Barba Kean and her daughter as she narrow sher eyes.

"I just got home, and I was heading out to meet a friend at the park." Barbra explains which make sher mother smiles bright.

"You already have new friends? Well don't let me stop you, just go and be back before it gets too late." Barbra Kean comments as she practitcally shoves her daughter out of their hotel room.

/

After a forty minute wait Garfield took a wiff of the air and caught Batgirl's scent. When he turns around his eyes stop at the sight of an red hair angelstanding at 5' 4" with peircing blue eyes, and red hair that goes just a little beyong her shoulders.

'Beautiful.' Garfield thinks as he has to stop himself from drooling.

"Don't even think about it she's way out of your league." Richard comments which snaps Garfield from his thoughts and makes the usually cheerful teenager glare at the smirking sunglasses wearing teenager who has a lustful glint in his eyes as he holds his girlfriend's hand.

However before Garfield to do anything he feels something pulling on his shirt so he looks down to see his sister. "That lady is really pretty." Elina tells Garfield which he couldn't help but agree with.

"You want to go meet her and invate her for some ice cream?" The older blond asks the younger blond whome nods her head in agreement with a smile on her face. "Then your wish is my command." Garfield comments before he walks over to the walking red head and stops to say hi to her. "Hello my name is Garfield. We met earlier." Garfield greets as he puts his hand out for Barbra to shake.

Barbra giggles at Garfield's name and shakes his hand. "I'm Barbra and it is nice to meet you, Garfield." Barbra giggles again which makes Garfield blush as he rubs the back of his head.

"So would you like to get some ice cream with me, my sister and the others?" Garfield asks which earned him a yes and they walks back to the Titans with the bouncing Elina.

"Wow you're pretty. I hope I'm as pretty as you when I grow up." Elina comments as she hugs Barbra's leg. "What's your name?"

"Barbra, but you little girl can call me Babs." Barbra answers as she bends over and kisses the little girl's cheek which makes Elina giggle.

The lone Titan and his two female companion make their way to the other Titan, and let's just say that when Barbra saw her ex-boyfriend holding hands with another woman…well let's just say that she was not a happy camper, and her hands quickly formed fists which both Garfield and Elina notice, but the blond girl beat her brother to the punch.

"What's wrong?" Elina asks Barbra which makes the red head look down and the green changeling could tell that she was trying really hard not to show her anger to Elina.

"Nothing I just remembered something that happened once with some guy." Barbra answers which Elina didn't seem to get, but Garfield understood.

Garfield understood what she meant and he was sympathetic towards the cards that fate had delt her. Everybody in the superhero, civilian, and villian community knew how Bargitl and Robin had dated before the boywonder ran away and set out for Jump City and helped started the Teen Titan.

'Maybe she hadn't gotten over Dick yet.' Garfield thinks as he stops Barbra by reaching for her fist. "You don't have to come if it makes you uncomfortable. You, Elina and I can just do something else." He suggest which makes Barbra smile slightly.

"No I got to confront this eventually, but thanks for the offer. It's really sweat of you." Barbra replies as she smiles and Garfield turns away to hide his blush that consumed his face.

"That's what friends are for." Garfield responds as he smiles at Barbra. "So what are you doing in Jump, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I recently moved here from Gotham. I started going to the Murakami Private school." Barbra answers as she notices the blond boy stiffens at the mention of the school. "What's wrong? Do you go there?" Barbra asks Garfield.

"No but someone that I dated for about three hours goes there and let's just say that it wasn't the best break up in the world." Garfield explains as he tries to smile, but fails.

"What's her name?" Barbra inquires.

"Terra." Garfield replies, but he fails to notice Barbra stiffen.

'The blond girl?' Barbra thinks as she thinks about Terra saying how she had a crush on a green haired boy, and not she knows who she meant. "Oh I'm sorry."

"There is no way that you could have known." Garfield reponds as he waves off as Barbra gives him a weak smiles that he returns which makes them both feel slightly better before turning back to the direction that they were going.

It didn't take long for the three to reach the Titans, and they all stared at the beauty that acompanied Garfield; you could see the shock on Richard's face when he realizes that the red head is his ex-girlfriend Barbra Gordon or Batgirl. The two shortly lock eyes before she turns to the others and introduces herself.

"Hello. My name is Barbra, but my friends call me Babs." Barbra greets as she is met by a fierce hug by Kori.

"Hello new friend. My name is Kori, what's your favorite color, where were you born, and would you like to be my friend?" Kori states as Barbra starts to gasp for breath.

"Kori...can't..breath." Barbra gasps out before she is released by Kori and caught by Garfield as she falls to the ground. "My favorite color is green, I was born in Gotham, and yes I would like to be your friend but please don't hug me alot." Barbra asnwers Kori as Garfield helps her stand back up.

"You what's up Babs. I'm Victor Stone or Cyborg." Victor intoduces himself as he slaps the red head on her back. "Nice to meet you."

"Rachel." Rachel simply states as she goes back to her book.

"What about you cutie?" Barbra asks Elina.

"I'm Elina, and that's my big brother." Elina answers before she poins up to Garfield.

"Garfields the name, but you can call me Beast Boy, B, or BB when we are out as the Titans." Garfield officialy greets as he gives a huge grin that Barbra just couldn't help but smiel back.

Barba then turns to Richard and her mood does a whole 180 degrees. "Dick." She coldly greets her ex-boyfriend.

"Babs." Richard sheepishly grrets as one hand holds Kori's and the other rubs the back of his neck.

"I see you have quite well for yourself since you abanonded us in Gotham." Barbra spits out at the ex-boywonder which got the mood real tention that you could've cut it with a knife.

"Big brother where is the ice cream that you promised?" Elina asks as she defuses the tention with her words.

"Oh right, sorry let's go get it now. What does everyone want?" Garfield asks his friends.

"Choclate." Victor responds.

"Vanilla with the mustard." Starfire states.

"Vanilla." Rachel responds.

"Choclate." Rishard replies.

"Strawberry." Barbra states.

"Anything brother." Elina replies as she smiles bright at the thought of ice cream.

"Alright. Elina, Babs why don't you help me?" Garfield asks.

"Sure." Elina and Barbra reply as they follow Garfield to get the ice cream.

The walk was short, but not to short and it was quite. The three walks all the way to the other side of the park where the vendors moved to after Killer Croc's ignital attack and they decided to just stay there and not have to leave again, but they finally made it and got into line for ice cream.

"So if you don't mind me asking I got a couple questions for you?" Barbra said to Garfield.

"Go right on ahead, and ask." Garfield responds with a smile.

"How did you meet the Titan? I know the offical story and all that, but how did you get her in Jump City?" Barba questions as she pays real close attemtion to the blond's body language to see if he lies.

"Um that is really simple. I was actually just wandering from city to city doing nothing really, but when I came to Jump I saw some xplosions and I went to lend my assistamce to whoever needed it.' Garfield answers as the vendor calls them up and he places his order and for the next minute neither said anything as the vendor gave them a holder that would hold four ice cream cones each.

"Alright." Barbra comments.

"I get to ask you a question now." Garfield states as Barbra nods her okay. "What happened between you and Dick? I can tell that it wasn't a pleasent experience."

Barbra sighs as she dreds telling the story of her and Dick. "We were dating which let me tell you, Bruce didn't like. We dated for three years before he had a fight with Bruce and just decided to run away like a child. He left all of us without a single word of goodbye."

"I'm sorry it must have been tough, but at least you had someone in your life; there are some of us who never had somebody like that." Garfield replies as he offers a weak smile. "But your story does make sense, it does explain Dick being an asshole. All the time that we have been a team, anduntil now me and Richard had always been at each other throats even if nobody else knows it."

"That's just Dick for you." Barbra jokes as she weakly chuckles.

"So what else do you want to know?" Garfield inquires from the red head as he watches her think.

"Well hwat did you do before you were traveling around?" Barbra questions which Garfield just smiles.

"You are looking at the former Doom Patrol member Beast Boy ma'am." Garfield answers as he gives a mock solute as they share a look and laugh.

"That's one of the funniest things I have ever heard." Barbra replies in between laughs, but she notices the irritated look on Garfield's face. "But seriously you weren't a member of the lengendary Doom patrol, right?"

"Yes I was." Garfield told Barbra and brought a picture out of his wallet of him back in the Doom Patrol to her shock.

"Wow. I never would have thought that I would meet a member of the Doom Patrol. You must have some great stories." Barbra comments as she stares at the picture with her free hand.

"Not really. Being a member of the Doom Patrol and Steve's soldier basically meant signing over your life and living through the worst hell that a person could possibly imagine. The battles that we fought still haunt me to this day, and I prey that Steve and Rita don't do that to Elina." Garfield responds as he mood turns south.

"Surely it wasn't all that bad?" Barbra asks.

"It was. Imagine fighting armies led by a group of sociopaths, psychopaths, and genisius in their own right who were ruthless, blood thirsty, and commited every crime and inhuman act possible. They led by a man or hwat was left of a man as smart as Lex Luthor and crazier than the Joker." Garfield replies as his turns dispays his hate towards the Brotherhoof of Evil.

Garfield, Barbra and Elina return with he ice cream and they all spent the next several hours until Dick ordered the Titans to return to the Tower, but Garfield vulentered to walk Barbra home which she graciously accepts.

/

Garfield and Barbra walk side by side as they approach Barbra's hotel building with Elina in between them as they both hold her hands.

"Here we are." Barbra announces as she motions toawrds the hotel building. "Would you like to come in and meet my mom?"

"Sure." Garfield accepts as he follows Barbra into the hotel and continue to follow until they reach her hotel suite.

Both of the blonds follow the red head up stair until they reach the desinated hotel room. "Mom we got company." Barbra tells her mother as she closes the door, and almost instantly an older version of the girl enters the room, and stops at the sight of Garfield and Elina.

"Hello dearies." Mrs. Gordon greets her young guests.

"Hello Mrs. Gordon. My name is Garfield Logan and this is my sister Elina Dayton." Garfield greets in return.

"Are you friends with Babs?" Mrs. Gordon asks as she motions for the two siblings to take a seat on the couch.

"Yes ma'am we met in the park why we were getting ice cream with some friends." Garfield answers as he takes a seat on the middle of the couch as his sister lays her head on his leg as she curls up on the couch.

"They're friends with Dick Greyson actually." Barbra comments as she takes a seat inbetween Garfield and Elina who climbs onto her lap.

Mrs. Gordon flinches because she knew all to well what Richard's immediate departure from Gotham did to her daughter. Getting left behind without a goodbye, without a note, or letter, email, or even a phone call saying that they were breaking up. She had to find out like everybody else in the world when she saw the news of Robin and Starfire kissing in Tokyo. If seeing the boy you thought loved and cared about you kissing some other girl on international new was bad, but the torment that she got from villains and the sympathy that she got from Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy was unbearable. If it wasn't for her mother and Selina Kyle, Barbra probably wouldn't have recovered in the time that she did.

Mrs. Gordon broke from her thoughs about how she was helping her daughter get over Dick when she notices that Barbra and Garfield have lost themselves in conversation with smiles on their faces, and that Elina had fallen alseep on Barbra's and Garfield'a laps with her heads on Barbra's lap. It was such a sight that she couldn't help but smile at her daughter and her new friend.

"Do you wish to stay for dinner dear?" Mrs. Gordon ask Garfield.

Garfield looks down to check his watch and sighs. "Sorry Mrs. Gordon, but I need to get home, and get this one to bed after I make her some dinner. It's not that I don't want to stay or anything it's just that I was supposed to be home like three hourse ago, and I'll probably get scolded for being late." Garfield answers as he scoops Elina in her his arms as she rests her head on her brother's chest, and throws her little arms around his chest to hold herself steady.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Mrs. Gordon questions as she feels uneasy with letting the young man walk home along with his little sister.

Garfield shakes his head no. "I would rather walk if it's all the same with you ma'am. It's a beautiful night, and I don't live very far away." Which is true, Barbra's hotel is actually close to the bay that Titan's Tower is actually in the middle of.

"Young man I don't think it is safe for you to walk alone with your sister. What if someone tried to rob you?" Mrs. Gordon asks as she hopes to convince the young man to let her drive him and his sister.

Garfield's eyes turn very cold and cause the two women to shiver and Elina to wake up. "If anyone ever poses a threat to my sister I will break every bone in their body." A Garfield state at he opens the front door, and goes back to his normal cheerfulness. "Thanks for hanging out Babs, and it was very nice to meet you Mrs. Gordon. Goodbye." He comments before he closes the door.

"See Barbra that was what I was talking about on the plane. A nice young for you to date, and then hopefully someday marry." Mrs. Gordon comments which make her daughter blush and herself laugh.

**Serious question here! In the events of the Killing Joke would you or would you not want Babs to get shot and paralyses in this story?**


	5. New Titan & Soreness

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, BATGIRL OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKE)

Chapter Five- New Titan & Soreness

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Elina, and a very grumpy Beast Boy who is very grumpy at waking up at six AM to watch his sister who just happens to wake up at five AM like all Doom Patrol members have to. Beast Boy is sitting at the kitchen counter eating his tofu as his little sister is sitting next to him eating the bacon, eggs, and orange juice that her brother prepared for her, and yes it is real bacon and eggs, none of that tofu stuff. Raven is meditating by the big window which she has been doing for the last two hours after her morning cup of tea. Cyborg was playing Mega Monkey Six, and lastly Robin and Starfire were sitting by each other, but not touching. They all sat in a comfortable silence as they all munched on their food when a beeping was heard coming from robin that was frozen until he slowly looks at his utility belt before he turns around and walks out the door.

"I need to take this. DO NOT disturb me." Robin orders as he leaves the room.

Everybody shares looks while Elina greedily shovels food into her mouth as she burps and giggles. "Excuse me."

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asks Starfire.

"I do not know." Starfire admits in a downed mood.

/

Robin answers his Bat Cal communicator, and comes face to face with his old partner and adopted father, Bruce Wayne aka the Batman.

"What is it, Batman?" Robin questions as he is already frustrated at his old mentor disrupting his morning with his team.

"As you may already know Batgirl has moved to Jump City." Batman starts as he sees Robin nod his head yes. "She needs to be a part of the Titans. It will be a good experience for her."

"What? Why? And furthermore you don't order me around!" Robin responds in anger.

"Because she needs to learn how to corporate in a larger team setting and needs to learn how to work with others her own age." Batman informs is former ward. "And because if you don't then I will cut off your supply of tools."

Robin starts to seethe in rage but a small part of his brain reminds him that he will have his oldest friend and ex-girlfriend back in his life and he calms down. "Fine." He replies before he shuts off his communicator. 'Maybe Babs can help me understand, Starfire.' The Boy Wonder thinks as he heads back into the common room when they all hear the sound of someone at the front door. "Beast Boy could you get that?"

"Sure. Come on, Elina." Beast Boy accepts as he motions for his little sister to follow him.

"Coming." Elina chirps up as she runs to catch up with her brother after finishing her plate of food.

/

The two reach the front door, and were greeted by Batgirl in her uniform.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Batgirl asks the green Titan and the little girl as she smiles at the two.

"Sure come in." Beast Boy states as she steps out of the way.

/

"So what's in store for us today?" Batgirl questions as the three enter the common room.

"Well we have some training on the obstacle course so we can see where we are on progress, and we have to do some sparring later." Robin announces before anyone else could answer the question.

"Who gets who?" Batgirl asks Robin as she steals a glance at Beast Boy.

"I will spar with Cyborg, Raven will spar with Starfire, and you will spar with Beast Boy." Robin answers as all smile except for Raven who simply nods her head as they all head to the gym to spar.

"Hope you're ready, Beast Boy." Batgirl comments as she walks up beside him and takes that hand that Elina stretches out for her to take.

"Oh Babsy, I'm more than ready." Beast Boy responds as he gives a cheeky smile.

/

Beast Boy lands right on his back as Batgirl puts her boot on his chest as she smirks.

"More than ready?" Batgirl asks as she smiles down victoriously down at Beast Boy before she helps him back to his feet. "What do you say that we let them spar and then I can teach you some moves one on one?"

"Sure that sounds great. "Beast Boy replies as he feels a tug on his uniform and he looks down to see his little sister. "Yes Elina, what can I do for you?" He asks his sister.

"Big brother when is it my turn to do some training?" Elina questions as she looks up in curiosity.

"You're a little too young to be doing this kind of stuff." Beast Boy answers as he gives a grim smile as he remembers his past as a child soldier for the Doom Patrol.

"Nuh uh! Daddy had me doing a lot tougher things than this." Elina argues as if it should be a fact that is well known, and not that is surprised the green Titan after he remembers what his adopted father put him through. What would he do to his biological child?

"Well I'm not him. I want you to have a childhood that I never head." Beast Boy tells his sister before he picks her up and hugs her. "I want you to be a normal kid for as long as possible."

"But I'm not a normal kid. I have powers, and everybody in my powers has powers." Elina replies as she hugs her brother in return.

"As long as you are with me you will be a kid, and not a soldier for Steve's private army." Beast Boy states in a tone that doesn't leave room for argument.

"Okay since Batgirl and Beast Boy gave opted for some private sparring we will continue on with me and Cyborg." Robin announces as he and the older teen enters the ring.

The two Titans begin their spar with each other with Robin starting out with a series of flying kicks at the older teen's head who puts his arms up to block the attack as good as he can while he tries to grab the boy wonder, but with no avail. Robin goes in for another hit, but Cyborg is able to push him away. Robin did a series of flips and lands in a crouch.

"Come on, Cyborg! I'm going easy on you." Robin taunts as he throws one of his Robin-a-rangs at the cybortronic Titan. "Catch!"

Cyborg does just that as he turns his arm into his canon and blasts the weapons way, but by doing so he fails to see Robin as the boy wonder solidly lands his feet on his friend's face and brings him down.

"Sorry, Cy." Robin comments as he sends three more Robin-a-rangs that knocks his sparring partner out.

With a triumphant smile on his face at being declared the winner he felt like he was on top of the world, but when he saw that Beast Boy, Batgirl, and Elina had left the room. Although he knows that it was good that Batgirl was helping Beast Boy out, he just felt something with in him boil at the thought of Batgirl doing anything with another guy, but he would have plenty of time to deal with these feelings, but now he had other things to focus on.

"Alright Starfire, Raven you're up." Robin orders as he and Cyborg leaves the ring.

/

Beast Boy and Batgirl are walking with Elina hand and hand as they walk back to their own respective room to change into more appropriate work out attire.

"Brother can I go with Babs?" Elina asks her big brother.

"That's up to, Babs." Beast Boy answers as they both turn to Batgirl who is already looking down at the blond girl as she smiles at her.

"Sure thing, El. After I get dressed we can find you some clothes so you can join us." Batgirl answers as she picks up Elina as the small girl giggles as they separate from the green Titan. "After I train with your brother I can show you some yoga techniques."

"That will be great." Elina replies as she hugs her head to the red head's chest.

Beast Boy smiles at them as they continue to walk to their own respective doors when he looks to see the two girls looking at him. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing." They both answers before they start giggling to each other.

The green Titan looks at them before they retreats back into the room that Batgirl was given to use. "Man, girls are weird sometimes." He said as he continues to walk to his room just three doors down.

/

Batgirl changes out of her uniform and out on an outfit worthy of working out. The outfit consisting of a tight purple sports bra and black exercise shorts. Batgirl takes her scrawl off and becomes the average teenager Barbra Gordon once again. She looks in the mirror and couldn't help but check herself out. "Dang, I'm going to knock him out the moment he sees me." The Gotham girl says to herself as she forgets that she is not alone, and giggles.

"So do you like like my brother?" Elina asks which startles Barbra.

"Oh my god!" Barbra shouts in shock as she jumps back as she turns around to see the small blond grinning up at her. "I forgot I brought you. Sometimes you are too quite."

"You didn't answer my question." Elina asks in a sing a long voice as she grins from ear to ear at the red head.

Barbra blushes as she turns away from the small blond and mentally sighs. "I just met your brother, and while I admit that he is very cute…we are just friends.' She answers as Elina's smile forms into a frown.

"Oh I see." Elina said in disappointment.

Seeing the frown on the small girl makes the red head frown. "How about we go find something for you to use for exercise in, huh?" Barbra asks as she changes the topic.

"Okay." Elina replies even though she knows that the older girl is changing the topic.

/

Beast Boy stands in front of his dresser in his black shorts and purple shirt as he admires himself in the mirror as he flexes his muscles…or lack of. Don't get me wrong, Beast Boy does have muscles, but they are lean and ropey. "Oh yeah. Babs is gonna love this." He comments as he looks at his own figure in the mirror before he stops himself. "Where did that come from? I just met Babs yesterday?" 'But I just feel this pull when I Am nears her.' He shakes his head to get the thought out of his head and leaves the room when a knock rings from his door. "Coming." He replies.

Beast Boy opens the door and to my surprise it was Barbra is the most stunning set of gym wear imaginable that showed off her perfectly toned body.

"Hey big brother how do we look?" Elina asks her brother which prompts him to look down.

"You both look great." Beast Boy comments with a smile.

"Thanks. You look good too." Barbra said which embarrasses the green teen and causes him to chuckle and fiercely blush. "Are you ready to go?" She asks which the boy nods her head and they head towards the gym.

"BB always ready to go." Beast Boy answers as he walks out of his room and closes his door before he walks with Barbra and his sister.

/

"Okay team that's enough for today." Robin calls out as he and Cyborg stop their sparring and the two female Titans stop their sparring.

"But what about Friends Beast Boy and batgirl?" Starfire asks in curiosity.

"Beast Boy agreed to go with Batgirl and help get some additional training to improve himself." Robin informs. "So we need to leave them alone, and do not disturb them." He orders as they all but Starfire rolls their eyes and went to do their own thing.

As the Titans left the room they were shocked to see Barbra entering without her mask, Beast Boy was out of her uniform, Elina was in workout clothes, and Barbra was wearing a sports bra and shorts.

"Wow Bb I didn't know that you actually owned normal clothes." Cyborg comments as he eyes his best friend. "We can't even get you to wear clothes that aren't your uniform."

"Yes fine. What are these clothes that you are wearing, and Friend Babs why do you wear your underwear?" Starfire asks as she covers Robin's eyes with her hand.

Barbra giggles as Elina joins in. "Starfire I'm not wearing underwear, it's called a sports bra, and it's made for working out. If you'd like we can go to the mall, and we can buy you some." She suggests as Starfire uncovers her own and her boyfriend's eyes.

"I don't know do you think that I will look good in the underwear of exercise, Friend Babs?" Starfire asks innocently.

"Well it's not about looking good as much as it is being more practical for exercise, as it is less restricting, but I'm sure that you would knock any man dead with you wearing it." Barbra informs her new friend.

"Then I must not wear it for I don't wish to wear something that would kill someone, especially my friends!" Starfire proclaims.

"No Starfire, you won't actually kill anyone. It's just an expression." Robin states, and his girlfriend just looks at him in confusion. "I'll explain it to you in greater detail, later."

"Then I will get back to you on that." Starfire comments as everybody leaves the room, leaving Barbra, beast Boy, and Elina in the room alone.

"Are you ready?" Barbra asks Beast Boy.

"Yes." Beast Boy answers as he follows Barbra's leading in some stretches.

After the stretches the two start their work out as they do pushups, sit ups, lifting weights, run on the treadmill, and a little sparring. For five hours they did this as Elina was practicing using her powers of telekinesis and expanding her body to twice her normal size.

"Wow Elina…I didn't know…..that you could…do that." Beast Boy pants in between breaths as he is near exhaustion and his clothes are drenched in sweat. Barbra on the other hand while she is also sweaty, but she is controlling her breathing as she uses her towel to dry off her sweat.

"I'm impressed, Elina." Barbra compliments as the little girl get all giddity over the two compliments from her two favorite people who aren't her parents.

"Thanks, Babs. Thanks brother." Elina replies as she smiles from ear to ear. "Brother you should join us for yoga!" She exclaims as her brother looks like he is about to drop dead s she gives him her version of the face, and he caves.

"Fine. I'm about to die, but fine I'll do it." Beast Boy replies as he follows the two girls to the yoga mats that Barbra sat up earlier. "You already had three mats?" He asks the Gotham girl.

Barbra shrugs as she smiles inside. "I always bring one more just in case somebody wants to join."

"Oh isn't that thoughtful of you." Beast Boy replies as he gets on the mat on the left side of Elina and the right side of Barbra.

It wasn't ten minutes into the three doing their yoga and Beast Boy is already sweating up a storm. 'I didn't think that this would be so hard.' He thinks as he looks to his sister and the red headed girl to see how they are doing, see that they were easily doing the position with such grace and form that he is envious as he watches Barbra turn and twist, and he couldn't help but admire her bodies form and curves when he quickly turns away with a blush on his face.

Barbra notices him and a devious smile forms on her lips and she begins to formulate a plan of assault on the green teenager. "Say do you two want to do a little more advance positions?" she asks her yoga companions.

"Yes. These are too easy, right brother?" Elina replies as she turns and looks at Beast Boy who was sweating bullets as his body feels like it is on the verge of breaking, but he knows that he could not back down from this as it would show that he was incapable of going through with his word to Barbra so with no other option he did the only thing he could.

"Sure I would love to." Beast Boy replies as both his body and mind scream at him to stop and be merciful.

Beast Boy follows his sisters and Barbra as they both flawlessly performs the yoga technique, well Elina does struggle a little, but Beast Boy barley gets into the position and his brains shuts down when he looks up to see if he is doing the same as Barbra and he sees that in this potion he gets a great view of the Gotham girl's ass. 'Can't do it." He thinks as he collapses onto his mat and his sister and friend jump when they hear his body hitting the floor. "Ow." The green Titan as the red head flips his body so he is lying on his back.

"Garfield are you alright?" Barbra inquires as she attempts to massage the changeling's sore muscles when he fall asleep right in front of her. "Well at least he can sleep some of this fatigue and soreness off." She tells Elina as they both chuckle at Beast Boy's expense.

"Why don't we get brother into his room and then we can get some water." Elina suggest as she widen her eyes and pouts out her bottom lip.

"Fine. You know you didn't have to pout. I was gonna suggest the same thing." Barbra sighs as she picks up the skinny Titan's body. "Wow he is really light. I'll need to beef him up." She comments as she starts to carry Beast Boy to his room with Elina right beside her.

It only took a few minutes for them to reach the changeling's room, but before they could enter a familiar voice calls out to them.

"Babs do you mind if we talk." Robin's voice calls out to her which irritates her to no end since she was still very angry at the boy wonder.

"It's going to have to wait until I have the time. I need to take care of Beast Boy, and then Elina." Barbra answers as she grinds her molars in anger. 'Please understand the message that I don't want to speak with you.'

"Well how about I help you?" Robin inquires.

"We got it!" Barbra growls before she and Elina enters the changeling's room and shuts the door on her ex-boyfriend.

**I would like to thank everybody who gave their opinion on whether or not I should have Babs be paralyzed or not.**


	6. Dinner with the Gordons

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, BATGIRL OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES. I DO OWN THE OC ELINA THOUGH.)

Chapter Six- Dinner with the Gordon's

A month goes by and things have progress nearly perfectly as the changeling's training with Barbra has been going perfectly, he had begun to develop some muscles, his fighting skills have grown sharper, he had grown closer to his sister by doing yoga with her and the Gotham girl, his friendship with the red head had also developed greatly to the point that his little crush has grown, and he was having thought of asking the girl out.

Garfield Mark Logan stands in the Titan Tower's Garage as he stares at the cherry four door Impala that he bought so he could drive his sister to school, now that she was enrolled. That's not what he is doing today, nor sir, Garfield and Elina were invited to have dinner with the Gordon family at their new house. The occasion is that Jim Gordon arrived in Jump City a week earlier and he is eager to meet the disguised blond hair boy, and his little sister.

"I'm gonna need some new clothes for this dinner, and so will Elina." Garfield told himself as he got in his car and started the ignition. "First I need to pick Elina up from school, and then we can go to the mall." He adds as he begins his drive to the Jump City Private Elementary School. "Of course she had to be enrolled in an elite, snobby school."

"Friend Garfield, wait!" Kori calls out as she flies towards his car. "Can I come with you?" She asks the blond boy as she puts her holorings on. "Boyfriend Robin had left, and I don't want to be alone."

Garfield smiles as he opens the passenger car door. "Sure, Kor. I could use a woman's opinion anyways."

"Thank you friend beast boy, it has been getting kind of lonely lately for Boyfriend Robin has been too busy to do the hanging out or go on the dates since Babs started to be a part of the team" Kori said as she tries to stifle her tears.

'That little bitch.' Beast Boy thinks as he tries to think of a way to make the Tamaranean happy again when it hit him. "Hey Kor, why not this weekend you, me, Elina, and Babs watch a movie an east some popcorn and other snacks? We can even get you some mustard." He asks.

"That sounds like a good idea, Friend Beast Boy." Kori replies with a big smile on her face that just radiated her happiness.

"Great. But until then you can help me and Elina find some clothes for our dinner with Babs and her mother and father." Garfield comments as they drive.

"You are having dinner with Friend Babs and her family?" Kori questions as she smiles in her excitement. "Are you two doing the dating ritual?"

"What no!" Garfield replies as he blushes bright. "I wouldn't mind that, but we aren't."

Kori giggles as she sits back against her seat. "Maybe we can do the double dating?"

"Double dating with, Dick? That doesn't sound fun, to be honest, Kori." Garfield comments as he watches the smile leave the girl's face. "But we could give it a try."

"I would like that." Kori responds as she smiles again.

/

"Is that boy supposed to come over tonight, Barbra?" Jim Gordon asks his wife.

"He isn't just some boy, Jim. He is as I suspect Babs's crush." Barbra Kean replies to her husband. "And his little sister is also going to come."

"Great just what we needed, some strange boy who she just met, and is trying to do god knows what with her." Jim crumbles only to be met with a glare from his wife and her finger poking his chest.

"Now you listen here Mr. Jim Gordon you will behave tonight and not try anything funny that will ruin this chance for our daughter because she deserves someone as nice and polite as Garfield you hear me!" Barbra Kean downright shouts at him.

"His name is Garfield?"Jim unknowingly said out loud.

"Garfield Mark Logan, daddy." Barbra speaks up as she enters the kitchen. "And his sister is Elina Anne Dayton."

'Dayton? As in Dayton Industries?' Jim questions to himself as he doesn't like the idea of his daughter dating another rich kid. "How are they related?"

"Elina's parents adopted Garfield when he was ten." Barbra answers as she subconcionsely twirls finger in her hair. "He is such a good big brother. Probably make a great father."

The two parent's eyes widen at their daughter's current train of thought and they share a look. "They are not allowed alone in a room together."

"What?" Barbra inquired seeing the look on her parent's faces before noticing the time on the clock. "Oh shoot Garfield is going to be here in an hour, and I still need to get ready!" She said to herself as she runs to her bedroom and slams the door behind her.

/

"Kori!" Elina yells as she runs out of the school and jumps into the red headed girls arms.

"Friend Elina, it is so well to see you. I didn't get to this morning." Kori replies as she lightly hugs the girl.

"I have come to give my opinion on your clothes for your dinner with Friend Babs and her family tonight."

"Really?" Elina questions in excitement. "Let's go!"

/

Garfield walks into a clothing store called 'Diana's.' "Kori why don't you help Elina find a dress or something, and we'll meet up at the dressing rooms." He suggests as Elina and Kori excitedly run to the little girls dress department of the store "Don't run...in the store." He tries to say, but they were already out of sight. 'I hate clothing shopping.'

he muttered to himself as he went to go browse through the clothes with as much enthusiasm as a deer going into a wolfs den as i started to go through the racks of clothes trying to decide what to get when from behind a hand gently tapped his shoulder from behind so he turned around and was greeted by a employee from the store a young brunette girl about his age

"Excuse me sir but can I be of some help to you?" The girl asks him politely.

"Um actually you might be able to, miss?" Garfield reply as he motions for her name.

"How silly of me the name is Sarah." Sarah informs the blond boy.

"Well Sarah, I'm going to a dinner party at a female friend's house with my sister and her family and I want to wear something that says I'm not some idiot guy but also says I'm not a snobbish asshole, excuse my language. So do you think you can help me?" Garfield inquires.

At his words Sarah seemed dishearten at the fact the boy before her was going to have dinner with a girl and her family, but she put on a smile. "All right, let's see what we can do!"

"Thank you." Garfield tells the girl as he quickly hugs her.

The girl blushes and stifles a giggle as she walks over to the more formal section of the store. "No problem, sir. Do you know what her parents do?"

"Her mom...I don't know, but her dad is the new Police Commissioner." Garfield answers as the girl looks at him in surprise.

"You mean, Barbra Gordon?" Sarah questions in disbelief.

"Yeah, why?" Garfield responds.

"I go to school with her." Sarah comments as she shrugs her shoulders. "I wasn't aware that she made friends beside, Terra."

"She doesn't have any other friends besides this terra girl?" Garfield asks while he cringes and tries to hide the pain he felt which worked as she was completely oblivilious to which he just smirks knowing had it been the Gotham born girl he would have instantly been caught red handed.

"Not really considering she comes from Gotham the city of crazy maniacs, she's as we all say in school probably no good Gotham trash!" Sarah said before noticing her slip and covers her mouth as she turns and saw what she was afraid would happen she angered the costumer.

"I understand how people would feel like that, but that doesn't stop her from being the smartest, most beautiful, completely awesome girl that I know." Garfield comments which calms the girl down.

"Well I think that this would work best. It says I have the money, and class to treat your daughter right and it says what you said you wanted it to say." Sarah suggests as she picks the clothes out, and hands the young man the black dress shirt and black slacks.

"Thank you, Sarah. Now if you'll excuse me I'll just go try these on." Garfield comments as he takes the clothes with a smile on his face. "I'll ask for more help if I need it."

"Good luck with your date tonight." Sarah giggles as she sees the blush on the handsome face of her customer.

/

"Go get dressed, and Friend Garfield should be here soon." Kori orders as she softly pushes the girl into the dressing room.

"Hey, Kor. Where is Elina?" Garfield asks his friend.

"She is changing into her dress. Now we must wait for her to come out." Kori answers as she eyes she cloths in his arm.

They both turn to see the little girl in question walking out in a white button up blouse and a black skirt that she looked stunning in, well as stunning that a three year old could and that brings a chill down the older boy's spine.

'I'll have to beat punks away with a big stick when Elina gets older.' Garfield thinks in a menacing growl.

"Big brother." Elina said as she pulls on her brother's sleeve, breaking him out of his inner thoughts. "How do I look?" She asks before she twirls in place before stopping and places her hands behind her back.

"You look beautiful, Elina." Garfield compliments his sister.

"REALLY YOU THINK SO!" Elina said with absolute joy in her voice and smile

"I know so in fact you are probably the one of the three most beautiful girls I've ever met" Beast Boy said with pride in his voice

"Really!" Elina yells in shock. "Who are the other two!?"

Garfield stops as he sighs. "Kori and Babs." He answers as he blushes. "It actually goes Babs, Kori and then you my little princess. That's right you are a princess. Not some soldier, but a normal girl who is a princess."

"Oh big brother." Elina cries as she latches onto her brother's chest and starts to cry. "..." She said something that her brother or Kori couldn't hear.

"What's wrong, Elina?" Garfield asks in concern for his sister.

"T-T-They ha-aven't called!" Elina cries as she starts to sob. "W-Wh-hy haven't-t-t they c-c-ca-alled-d yet?"

"That's just how mom and dad are, Elina. They get busy with their work, and they tend to forget about people who aren't around them." Garfield states as he controls his anger when he mentions his parents to his sister. "They love you, and they will call you. But Elina you need to understand that being a Dayton just means that our parents are sometimes cold towards us."

"Do not fret, Friend Elina. You wouldn't want to ruin your dress for the dinner with Friend Babs and her family would you?" Kori questions as she smiles at the girl. "Now go get your clothes and you can wear the dress out of the store."

"Yeah!" Elina yelps as she rushes into the changing room to retrieve her clothes. "Your turn, big brother."

Garfield nods and enters the room to put on the black slacks and dress shirt before he walks out to cat calls from Sarah, Kori and a compliment from his sister.

"You look snazzy, big brother." Elina comments with a big smile.

"Thank you, Elina." Garfield smiles and said when he look over at Kori and saw that she didn't have anything and frown. "Hey Kori why don't you get something, it will be on me and then we can go get some ice cream at the park again" He said with a sincere toothy grin.

"Oh no Friend Garfield I couldn't" Kori said with much reluctance in her voice.

"No Kori you are getting something and that's that." Garfield said with a tone of authority that left no room for debate.

"Okay!" Kori said as she grabs Garfield and Elina by their arms drag them around the store looking at clothes.

It was already well into 30 minutes and if anyone look into the store they would see a good looking teenage boy sweating bullets from what people had to guess either the extremely large bundle of clothes he was carrying or how large the bill was going to be when they were done. And it was at this that the older woman coos at the young love while the men felt the boy's pain.

It was after the third pair of pants that Garfield realize that he was in trouble and when the disguise Tamaranean started to pick out more clothes for Elina he realized that he was doomed, so in order to save a little bit of money he did the only thing that he could possible think of. "Hey girls, I think that's enough clothes for now or else we won't have money to get ice cream." He calls out in a joking manner.

"Oh, I'm sorry Friend Garfield; I can put some of this stuff back." Kori reply in a sad and ashamed voice.

"No you can get it but we can't get anymore." Garfield replies as they head for the cashier who gave the young man who stood in front of him some internal sympathy as the boy watches as the bill get bigger and bigger until the last piece of clothes was scanned.

"Aright sir your bill is two hundred and thirty eight dollars." The cashier said as Garfield pulls out a debit card and paid the man and walk out of the store with a large receipt and lots of bags of clothes.

"It's time to go to Bab's house." Garfield comments as Kori looks crestfallen. "Look be down, Kori. Maybe with your new clothes you can convince Dick to go out on a date." He suggest as he sees the young ladies's eyes shine bright.

"That is a wonderful idea, Friend Garfield." Kori exclaims as she hugs her friend and then hugs his sister. "I will do as you humans say, seducing, Boyfriend Robin."

"You go girl." Garfield supports as he sets all of the clothes into his trunk and watches as the no longer in disguise Tamaranean flies away. "Well we should go now."

/

"Garfield should be here soon." Barbra states as she starts to nervously bite her nails.

"Young lady you will not bite your nails and ruin them before Garfield arrives." Barbra Kean scolds her daughter.

"Sorry, mom." Barbra replies when a knock sounds at the door. "He's here!" She shouts as she practically sprints towards the door. "What are you doing here, Dick?" She politely asks after she got over her shock and irritation at seeing the boy before her who wasn't a certain blond boy that she was developing feelings for.

"Hey Babs, um mind if I come in, so I can talk with you?" Dick nervously asks his ex-girlfriend.

"No. My family and I are having a guest coming over for dinner tonight and my dad would not be happy to see you, so i suggest you go!" Barbra quickly spat out without breathing so she could get rid of her ex-boyfriend quickly so that the night wouldn't be ruined.

This got the acrobat slightly mad being shot down like that but she was right with guest coming over right now is not the best time to talk to her and her family so taking a deep breath he did the mature thing. "Alright I'll talk to you later then Babs, see you until then." He said as he turns around and left and she quickly closed the door behind him and turn around and saw that her mother was right there, and probably heard the whole thing too, so she gave her a weak smile.

Five minutes later another knock came to the door and Barbra walks to the door ready to yell at Dick if it is him again. "What do you wa...oh hey, Gar. Hey Elina." She greets as she blushes at her blunder.

"Hey, Babs. I hope we aren't late or anything and you look great." Garfield greets in return as he smiles bright.

"Yeah. You look really pretty, Babs." Elina adds as she giggles.

"Thanks Elina, Gar. You two looks good to, and don't you just look like princes in your dress." Barbra replies as she quickly tickles the little girl who giggles in response.

"That's the idea. She is a princess, and not a soldier." Garfield comments as he fixes his collar.

"Why don't you guys come inside, and we can settle down for dinner." Barbra suggests as she ushers the two inside.

"Barbra? Are these two friends of your here?" Jim asks her daughter as he yells from the kitchen.

"They are here dad." Barbra responds.

"Wow. Nice house you got here, Babs." Garfield comments as he looks at the house's interior.

Both Elina and Garfield continue to stare at the small but cozy home when the sound of footsteps brought the attention of the guests to the arrival of Barbra's parents, her beautiful mother and her famous police commissioner father who even Mento respected. It was a little intimidating to meet the father of the girl that you liked.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gordon." Garfield greets as he held his hand up to shake the man's hand. "And it's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Gordon." He politely greets the woman before nudging his little sister to do the same, before they sit down at the table.

As Mrs. Gordon began to serve dinner everyone seem forget one important detail, Garfield did not eat meat so when it came to him and eating a meat pasta it went against his very being, but since this meal was made for him as a guest he couldn't just say anything but he also couldn't refuse to eat it. "I hope you like it I worked really hard and Babs even helped me make it." She said sealing the changeling's fate of having to eat the meat.

So slowly grabbing a spoonful of the pasta Garfield nervously brought it to his mouth and slowly put it in his mouth and started to eat it.

"Sheesh boy you act as if you never had extra meaty spaghetti before" Mr. Gordon comments.

"Of course not dad he's a strict vegetarian has never ate meat before in his life due to some health issues he had" Barbra said before everyone soaked this information in and proceed to look at Garfield who inside of him the hungry carnivore he was meant to be took over as he quickly grab another spoonful and preceded to eat it when he notice the stares he was getting.

"What?" Garfield asks

"Are you alright, my daughter said you've never ate meat before cause of a condition that you have?" Mrs. Gordon said with a deep worry in her voice,

"Oh don't worry about that it's a condition that I got when I was growing up in Africa as a child when I ate some bad water, but it's gone away a long time ago, I just never ate meat again that's all." Garfield casually lies as he takes a bite when Mrs. Gordon and Mr. Gordon start to ask him questions about what was Africa like.

"Well the reason was that my parents were zoologist and they owned a game preserve in Africa, in fact they owned a few animal preserves around the world but we mainly stayed in the one in Africa." Garfield informs them and began to tell some stories about living in Africa.

"Maybe we can meet your parents sometime? Since you and our little Babs seems to be getting along so greatly." Barbra Kean asks with a motherly twinkle in her eyes. 'Maybe we can all go out to dinner sometime.'

"I don't know." Garfield replies dejectedly. "My biological parents died of Sakutias when I was eight, and my adopted parents are never really around." He adds as he builds a wall in his mind to halt the negative emotions that threaten to leak from his eyes.

"Your adopted parents?" Jim inquires from the boy as he glances at the blond girl. 'His parents died off the green fever?'

'His parents died when he was eight?' Barbra Kean silently gasps as she fights back the tears.

"Elina's parents. My adopted parent, they are usually at work so they don't have time to do the regular family stuff." Garfield informs when they all hear a sniffle coming from the small girl. 'No.' "It's alright, Elina." He tells his sister as he rubs her back.

"No it's not, big brother. Mommy and daddy haven't called or written in weeks. Whenever I would stay with Mr. Alfred in Gotham they would usually call or write once a week." Elina replies as she softly sobs and tears flow down her cheeks. "Even Uncle L-Larry or Cliff w-w-would call if mommy and daddy couldn't."

Garfield drops to his knees and takes the girl into his arms as he feels tears drip onto his shoulder. "Sssshhh its okay, baby sister. Even if they don't call anytime soon I will never leave you."

Barbra watches with moist eyes before she moves on instincts and walks over to the other side of the table and wraps her arms around the small girl. "I'll be here too, Elina." She states as her parents watch in shock at how quickly their daughter had formed a collection with the boy and his sister.

/

The rest of the night went very smoothly and they all had a good time, it was around eleven at night when Elina started to get sleepy so seeing this Garfield and Elina said their goodbyes and headed back to the Titans Tower where the green Titan tucked his little sister in bed before going to the commons area and watch a handful of bad horror movies with the resident Tamaranean princess before she fell asleep on the couch.

Beast Boy mumbles to himself as he walks over to the girl and nudges her shoulder. "Star, wake up."

"F-Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire whispers as she slowly wakes up. "What time is it?"

"Almost one in the morning. Do you want me to carry you to bed or are you okay sleeping her?" Beast Boy inquires from the Tamaranean.

"Bed please." Starfire replies as she feels herself getting picked up and she puts her arms around her friend's neck. "How was your date with Friend Babs?" She questions as she keeps her eyes closed.

The green Titan blushes as he chuckles. "It wasn't a date, and I'd say it went pretty good. Elina did cry when our parents were mentioned, but after she stopped every was just dandy." He answers which makes his friend smiles to herself.

"Good to hear. Maybe Friend Babs and you will do the dating, and get married and have children." Starfire responds as she yawns which makes her long tongue stick out of her mouth.

"Sweet dreams, Star." Beast Boy playfully orders as he opens her door and lays her on her bed.

"Same...to you, Fr...iend Beast Boy." Starfire mumbles as she falls asleep.

**Check out the brand new Teen Titan, Beast Boy/Ravager fic "Beast Below" by The Howling Behemoth. It is in its first chapter, and I already give it an 8.7 out of 10.**


End file.
